Christmas Miracle
by BikiChan007
Summary: It's Christmas Eve when the whole Order found out that our beloved samurai knows how to cook...yeah you read well...and that he has a little sister that he loves very much but more than his favourite moyashi? Allen and the others finally see Kanda's good side. Yuulen. DaysiaxOC. Oneshot.


_**HELLO RANDOM STRANGER!This is my first story so please go easy on me!  
I do not own d gray man!  
Sorry if i have spelling or grammar mistakes!  
**_

It was a peacefull Christmas Eve. Nothing seemed strange. Until our exorcists and finders entered their most favourite place in the whole Order...the cafeteria.

"What is this smell?" Lenalee asked.  
"God, whatever it is , it smells great! Right Allen?...Allen?" Lavi said.  
Our beloved moyashi couldn't answer because he was drooling!  
"Ehm...Allen? You are scary..." Lenalee sweatdroped.  
"Must eat whatever it is..." Allen said.  
"The trouth is that Jerry really overdid himself!" Lavi said sceprtically.  
"Actually I'm right here! I woke up and i realised i was late." Jerry was heard behind them.  
"If you are here, then who is in the kitchen cooking?" Allen asked.  
"I am" a voice was heard.  
"KANDA?" everyone yelled in one voice. Even the finders...  
"Che" was his only reply.  
"What are you doing Bakanda?"  
"I am cooking obviously..." Kanda said like it was the most logical thing!  
"Why? How did you learn how to cook? Are you trying to poison us? Is this an apron you are wearing?" Lavi kept adding questions.  
"Most importantly; WHAT ARE YOU COOKING?" Allen shouted.  
"Che! I'm in a good mood and when i came and found nobody here, I thought "Why not?" So..."  
"So you decided to make us believe we have gone crazy!" Komui talked for the first time after the shock.  
"Fuck you, you sister-complex!"  
"Come on Kanda. Cut this shit. What are you doing?"  
"I don't like to repeat myself Daysia"  
"But...you...cooking...it's..."  
"Actually, Daysia, he indeed has chocolate on his face and flour on his hair!" Marie said.  
"I WANT TO EAT!" Allen complained.  
"Fine, moyashi. You don't have to talk so loud, baka!"  
"It's Allen, BaKanda!"  
"Do you want to eat Moyashi?"  
"Fine!"  
"So Yuu-chan...what did you prepare?"  
"Che Baka-usagi...I made chocolate chip cookies, lots of different mufins, and hot chocolate with cinnamon flavor."

"Why are you doing this Kanda? Your real reason" Lenalee asked.  
"I told you already! I'm in a good mood because I found out some good news"  
"What good news?" Lavi was curious.  
"I don't have to tell you" Kanda said irritately.

For the next few hours Kanda kept baking cookies and mufins since every single person in the cafeteria ordered more than four times!

"They taste way better than i imagined!" Allen said.  
"What is your secret Yuu-chan?"  
"Don't call me that Baka Usagi! They taste differently because i had to learn to make them by myself when i was younger. I didn't have a recipe."  
"You _had _to learn?" Lenalee asked.  
"Che. You don't know my past so it's pointless to tell you."  
"Come on Kanda. You know about all of us. Why can't we learn about you?" Allen complained.  
"Che. I suppose i can tell you. It's not that when _she_ comes, she won't tell you."  
They all sat down while the last tray of cookies was being baked.  
"When I was younger i was obviously staying with my parents. A new family moved next to our house. The couple had a daughter, Shinjou. When my parents invited them to our house for tea, we learnt that they had a son who had died not so long ago. Shinjou had a difficult time dealing with nightmares and the house they were staying didn't help so they left. We soon became friends. Good friends. When everything was going great an incident came to ruin everything. Shinjou was still fighting off the nightmares and when her parents left her and boarded a ship to leave, it became worse. She came to live with us." Kanda took a big breath and went on with his story. "My parents died trying to protect us from a thief. I took Shinjou and left like a coward i was instead of staying to help my parents." Kanda kept his tears of running but of course the others noticed and looked at each other. They didn't know Kanda had such an awful childhood. "I took care of my little sister. That's why i had to learn how to cook. We were staying at an old house when the akumas appeared and attacked. I left Shinjou alone and went out to see what had happened as i had never seen an akuma before. That fucking demon started shooting everything along with our house. I thought that she had died so that's why when Tierdoll found me and took me, i didn't go to find her. After a few years at the Order i received a letter from my sister saying that she didn't die back then and that she missed me. Of course i was more than angry with myself for leaving her but she never blamed me. We were talking every few days but then the letters suddenly stoped coming. I thought she never wanted to talk to me again so i gave up after sending her a couple of letters. Yesterday i was given a piece of paper saying that she was coming here."  
"So you miss her..."  
"...Are you stupid or something Moyashi? Of course i miss my little sister."  
"Why are you calling her _little_ sister?" Lavi noticed.  
"Because she **is** 17. 2 years younger."  
"When is she coming?" Lenalee asked.  
" I don't know. All she said is that she will come."  
"Yuu-chan this is the first time i have heard you speak so much..."  
"Che...OH SHIT... MY COOKIES!"  
"Hahahahahahahaha"

A few hours later...

Kanda was having lunch when he noticed a girl walking in the room. She had red hair waving around her shoulders and was wearing a purple dress.

"Shinjou!" Kanda got up frpm his seat and went towards her. The girl started running and embraced him.

"Kanda-nii. I missed you so much!" she said crying.  
"I missed you too."  
"Tell me everything."  
The people of the Order witnessed the most incredible thing. KANDA YUU'S SMILE!

From then on everyone believed in the Christmas miracles!

It was already late in the afternoon when Kanda had gone to see Komui and Shinjou was left at the cafeteria with Allen, Lavi, Lenalee.

"So Shinjou-chan tell us about Yuu!" Allen asked.  
"Well he took great care of me. I remember when i first met him. Everyone was looking for me because i had left from my home for hours and i was sitting under a tree, crying. Yuu came looking for me and even though he had never seen my before, he stayed with me while i was crying my heart out and hugged me tight. When i fell asleep he took me in him arms and returned home. From that day i often found myself sleeping with him at night. No Lavi, not like that. He has helped me a lot." she ended smiling.  
"You know it's not easy for us to imagine Kanda being nice." Allen said.  
"Why?"  
"Well Yuu-chan isn't really the most friendly guy." Lavi answered.  
"He doesn't even consider us as his friends." Allen continued.  
"Now that's not true. In his letters he was saying very good things about you. He seemed to be very happy to have you guys. He often said "They help me take my mind off some things i don't want to remember." or "I appreciate it when i'm feeling down and Allen keeps asking me to tell him why i'm like that and doesn't give up, because i know there is someone that cares about me. I even like it when Lavi keeps annoying me because that means he doesn't get mad even when i'm treating him like shit. And of course when Lenalee tells me to come back safe before i leave for a mission and when she wait for when i get back." I don't think he hates you. I would say the opposite." she said.  
"Whoa...the Kanda Yuu you are talking about is totally different from the one we know..." Allen was astonished.  
"Because he acts like this it doesn't mean he is like this."  
"Come on tell us more" Lenalee was impetient.

They kept talking until Kanda came and took Shinjou out of the Order for a walk and of course Lavi wanted to go too so all four of them went for shopping...even Kanda.

**Christmas Day...**

"Happy Chistmas everyone!" Lenalee yelled.

They were all in the cafeteria enjoying Komui's party, exchanging gifts.

"Happy birthday Allen!" Lenalee said.  
"Yeah...happy birthday Allen!" Lavi put his arm around him.

Shinjou was talking with Kanda and when he turned his head and saw Lavi having his arm on HIS Allen and got pissed off. Shinjou noticed that and imediatelly understood the situation.

"Now is the perfect time for you Kanda. Go on. Give him your present. "

Kanda looked at her angry.

"I can't do it. He won't like it. I'm sure."  
"For the love of God, PLEASE GO! We talked about it before. You will go if you _like him..." _she wispered to him  
"I don't like him...CHE!"  
"Hehe..."  
"Don't laugh..." now he was really angry.  
"Ok ok...so go..."  
"Che" he said although he started walking towards them.  
"Hey you are Shinjou, right?"  
She turned around to see a guy around Kanda's age. He had a hood on and some drawings on his face.

"Yeah...and you are...?"  
"I'm Daysia."  
"Oh Kanda's brother."  
"One of them yeah..."  
They didn't know what to talk about so there was an awkard silence.  
"Ehm...you have nice hair."  
"Thank you Daysia." she waited for him to say more...maybe even go out.  
"So...yeah...i'm going to leave you alone...sorry for disturbing you."  
"Would you like to go out with me?" she asked.  
"Ehm...yeah...i would love to." it was trouth that he wanted to ask her out but he was to afraid she would say no.  
"Great...so let's say tommorow at 7pm?"  
"Sure...i'll come take you from your room." He said smiling.

**Back at Kanda... **

"Oh hey Kanda" Lenalee said  
"Hey Yuu-chan!"  
"Don't call me that BakaUsagi"  
Lavi's grin became bigger since he knew Kanda didn't really mind being called that.  
"So BaKanda, why did you came?"  
"I wanted to give you this." he said hanging him the present.  
"A present? For me?" Allen said shocked.  
"Che...It is your birthday so i got you something. I don't know if you like it."  
Allen opened the small box to reveal a ticket.

"Ehm...thanks Kanda...it's a nice...ticket."  
"Che...it's not just a ticket Moyashi. Read what it says."  
"Come to Shizunu restaurant and eat as much as you like without paying anything" Allen's eyes widened while reading.  
"I had to fight with 13 fucking guys and lose minutes of my life for that, so you better like it!"  
"Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT! Thanks Kanda" Allen proceeded to hug Kanda before he thinks about it...at all!  
"Hey, get off me Moyashi."  
"Sorry Kanda."  
"Che" was all Kanda said and left.

**A few days later**

"That was a great lunch and i enjoyed your company but i have to go." Shinjou said.  
"Where are you going?" Kanda asked.  
"I am going out on a date!" she said smiling.  
"With who?" Lavi was curious like always.  
"Hey Shinjou ready to go?"  
"Daysia?" Kanda was more than shocked.  
"Hehe...yeah." Daysia was scraching the back of his head.  
"Come on, we have to go. Bye guys!"

**Later that day**

"It was great Daysia. Thanks for the date."  
"Shinjou...i..."  
"Yes?"  
Daysia was never good with words so he just pushed his lips against hers.  
"I like you too...!" she said always smiling...  
"Will you be free tommorow?"  
" pick me at 8, ok?"  
"Hehe...sure. I'll be there."  
"I have to go. See ya." she kissed him once again before she left.

She went straight to Kanda's room and opened his door only to see Kanda on top of Allen...  
(**here goes)**  
Kanda had only his pants on. No shirt. Allen was totally naked, with his legs open and Kanda's head between...The moment Shinjou got in the room, Allen left a moan escape his lips...

"Ehm...I'm gonna leave now..."

Kanda and Allen were still looking at the door with widened eyes when she closed it.

"Oups..." Allen said.  
"Che...back to our business...mo-ya-shi..." Kanda said with husky voice which made Allen melt.  
He put Allen's hard member in his mouth making Allen blush a lot and moan even more...  
"Yuu...agh...Yuu...take your...ah...head...gonna...aagh...come soon..."  
Kanda bit Allen's cock,his teeth biting hard, and Allen yelled as he arched his back and came in Kanda's mouth. Kanda swallowed and started kissing Allen's belly.  
"Allen..."

Then Kanda made Allen suck his fingers and started teasing him.  
"Yuu...stop...teasing...I want you..."  
Kanda pushed his member in Allen's hole and kissed him to make the pain more bearable...  
Soon after that Kanda came into Allen and Allen on Kanda's stomach. Kanda pushed out and lied next to Allen.  
"That...was...amazing...Yuu..."  
"Yeah..." he said trying to catch his breath.  
"I love you Kanda"  
"I love you too Allen"  
"Ehm...Kanda?  
"Hmm?"  
"You realise that Shinjou saw us,right?"  
"Yeah..."  
Kanda put his arms around Allen and pulled him closer and Allen placed his head on Kanda's chest...  
**  
**  
The next day they found out that Shinjou is worse than Lavi...

"**YUU AND ALLEN ARE TOGETHER!"**

"OH SHIT!" Kanda yelled the moment Allen fainted...

THE END!

**So this is it. If you liked it, review,PLEASE!** **Bye bye!**


End file.
